Sprout (509)
Sprout, A.K.A. Experiment 509, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to grow into a killer forest. His one true place is atop the pineapple water tower. Bio Experiment 509 was the 509th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to spawn an uncontrollable forest of destructive replicas of himself. 509 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 509's pod eventually made its way into a post office, where it was found by Lilo and taken home. Jumba, unwilling to risk activating 509 due to the destruction the latter would create, locked the pod away. However, Lilo and Stitch stole 509's pod the following night. Lilo then activated the experiment, named him Sprout, transplanted him, and fed him super-fertilizer. The next day, Lilo took a rapidly growing Sprout to an orchid competition. When Mertle approached Sprout and noticed he was not an orchid, Sprout lashed out at her, causing Mertle to accidentally break his pot open. Sprout then grew into a massive forest of killer plants which took over the Kokaua Town fair, causing widespread panic. Eventually, Stitch was able to lasso the original Sprout, uproot him and drag him into a pineapple-shaped water tower, trapping the latter and causing the forest to die off without the original Sprout. Lilo was unsure if this was truly Sprout's one true place, but it was the best she and Stitch could do on such short notice. Sprout was seen on a computer screen in "Ace", posing as an evil creation of Jumba's to fool the head of E.G.O. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Sprout, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Sprout participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Sprout joins them for the song by playing the drums. Stitch! anime Sprout has made one appearance in the Stitch! anime and was mentioned in another. Though he did not officially appear in the second episode, his "offspring" did. It is revealed that Sprout can produce seed pods and launch them into space, where they cling to asteroids. One of these pods landed on the island and grew into a "Sproutling" (509-A) that carried out Sprout's original programming before being neutralized. Biology Appearance Sprout is a plant-like experiment with a thick green stem, leaf-like body, several tentacle-like vines, a purple head shaped like a Venus flytrap, a large mouth with a lizard-like face, little sharp teeth, dark blue pupil-less eyes, three leaves surrounding his head like a frill (one leaf is under his chin while the others are behind his head) and a single antenna on his head. Special Abilities Sprout can grow much faster than ordinary vegitation. He can also root into the ground and sprout a destructive forest of vicious duplicates. He has burrowing capabilities, and sends out tendrils that grow new heads and act like weeds but with replicas of Sprout's head. He looks like harmless plant one moment but suddenly rises up like savage beast and attacks. He can produce seed pods and launch them into space, where they cling to asteroids. One of these pods landed on the island and grew into a "Sproutling" (509-A) that carried out Sprout's original programming before being neutralized. Sprout has shown to be skilled in playing the drums. Weaknesses If the original Sprout's roots are separated from the forest and contained, the rest of the forest will die off. Sprout is also vulnerable to plant-trimming or weed-cutting machines, such as a tractor or lawn mower. Trivia *Sprout is an obvious parody of Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors. *Sprout's pod color is blue. *In the battle between the Leroy army and the experiments at the end of Leroy & Stitch, Sprout did not spawn into an uncontrollable forest of destruction like he did in his episode. *In English dub of Stitch!, Sprout has a son named Sproutling a.k.a. Experiment 509-A. Gallery 509 sprout by bricerific43-d5a59i9.jpg 509 Sprout by experiments.jpg sprout_rocks_by_experiments.jpg 124743719e1760b169b3961b040bdb35-d325pv3.png vlcsnap-2013-01-11-23h28m10s23.png|Sprout's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2013-01-11-23h30m38s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-11-23h29m51s46.png Small509.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-17h57m36s242.png|Lilo feeding Sprout super fertilizer Vlcsnap-2013-01-11-23h31m21s147.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h05m40s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-11-23h31m46s161.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h06m18s166.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h06m35s59.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h07m32s116.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h07m14s187.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h07m51s59.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-11-23h32m24s50.png|Sprout roars Vlcsnap-2013-01-11-23h32m50s28.png|Sprout attacking Mertle vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h08m33s232.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-11-23h33m08s230.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-11-23h33m52s163.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h10m07s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-11-23h34m45s164.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h04m15s121.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h04m28s225.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h22m35s14.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h04m07s246.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h13m58s130.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h14m27s171.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h14m52s101.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h15m13s91.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h04m39s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-11-23h37m11s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-11-23h41m44s231.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h16m29s95.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-11-23h37m56s14.png|Giant Sprout Vlcsnap-2013-01-11-23h43m32s48.png|Sprout gets roped vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h17m32s244.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h17m43s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-11-23h38m38s199.png|Sproutlings dying vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h18m13s144.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h18m23s247.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-12h57m47s209.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-11-23h39m35s244.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h09m49s86.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h46m39s229.png|Sprout captured by Leroy Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h46m21s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h48m42s21.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h23m52s215.png|Sprout playing the drums Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h43m40s218.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m25s158.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h00m53s222.png vlcsnap-2012-07-07-15h59m30s98.png ScreenCapture 04.03.13 15-14-17.jpg 509anime.png|Sprout in Stitch! anime panes73.jpg Sproutscreen.png EX509.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:5-Series Category:Males